Two Bird Holiday
by Virus
Summary: Jason is on his own this Christmas. Turns out, so is someone else.


Christmas Eve had come. Not that the scum of Gotham cared. Holiday cheer meant little to the underbelly of Gotham's society. In fact, for some in only embolden them. Thankfully, thanks to the GCPD and the costume crime fighters working overtime for the last week, the crime rate was very low. So low in fact that Jason Todd, the Red Hood, was pretty much done for the night.

This was annoying as he had little to do. Alfred had not scent any invite to Christmas dinner, not that he would go outside of scavenging for leftovers after everyone had left and maybe getting a gift. He didn't do 'family' dinner considering how the Bat folk viewed him most of the time. He hadn't receved such an invite. Maybe they had given up trying?

He walked back to his bike, planned to return to his safe house and maybe watch some Christmas specials to pass the time. On the seat, he spotted a note. Jason figured that Bruce finally relented and decided to invite him. Better late than never, he supposed. He opened the letter and all it said was:

Come to this address please.

The address was not Wayne Manor, though it was an address Jason was familiar with. He didn't know what the game was, but since he had little to do at the moment, he figured he might as play along.

Jason rode for about an half hour or so till he came upon a penthouse building. He introduced himself to the doorman, who stated that he was expected.

He rode the elevator the the penthouse in question and entered. Inside was the sight of Bette Kane, watering he Christmas tree. She was wearing jeans and one of those bright Christmas sweaters, which Jason admitted, she really filled well, almost to Karen Starr levels.

"So, any particular reason you invited me here" Jason was to the point, no need to sugarcoat.

"Simple reason" Bette explained "I knew that you would be on your own this year". This peaked Jason currosity "Oh and how would you know that"?

"Well, Bruce is spending Christmas with just Alfred, Selena and Damian, Dick and Babs are going to a resort, Tim dragged Steph and Cass to pal around with his Young Justice buddies. As for me, Kate is going to spend time with Maggie and Uncle Jake was never the most festive person, so he's likely spending the day with some of his drinking pals".

Well that explained why he wasn't invited to the Manor this year. But that still didn't explain why he invited him hear"Ok then, but why did you feel the urge to want to spend the holiday with yours truly".

"Do you need a reason when a woman asks you to spend Christmas Eve with you"?

"Considering it's me, then yes" Bette was quick to roll her eyes at Jason's normal self deprecation, but still she was going to make the most of it "Your low opinion of yourself aside, I figured that since we both were flying solo this year, that it wouldn't hurt to spend it together. Besides, I probably have better food than what ever take-out you were likely going to order".

It felt more like pity to Jason. Still it was too late and he was too tired and hungry to argue, so he decided to swallow his pride and make the most of it.

The two filled up on holiday food fare, turkey and mashed potatoes. A small selection, but since it was just the two of them, it didn't need to be bigger. The two also didn't feel the need to sit at the table, deciding to eat at the couch and watch cheesy Christmas movies.

After filling up on far too much food, Bette got out the hot chocolate.

"Not eggnog" Jason asked, clearly not in a serious tone.

"Nah, not really into eggnog. Besides, if I'm going to get blitzed on Christmas Eve, I got wine for that" Bette joked. Though it was true, she did prefer wine, but not tonight.

The two returned to the couch and began slurping down the chocolate and watching more Christmas programming. Luckily Bette has various internet streaming available to avoid having to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' for the umpteenth time or the 24 hour 'A Christmas Story' marathon.

As the night wore on, Jason noticed something: his arm was now wrapped around Bette. If she noticed, she didn't seem to care. The fact that her head was now comfortably leaning on his shoulder indicated as much. Jason was going to say something, but Bette had dozed off and though Jason would likely not admit it, she looked just adorable that way.

Jason grabbed a near-by blanket and wrapped both of them up. Before too long, Jason himself and passed out. He would later admit to Alfred that it was possibly the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
